Sneaking Out Was The Best Thing I Ever Did
by NinjaNat0215
Summary: What happens when you get spunky teen guitarist (and drummer) Natalie and add that to sneaking out to see Iron Weasel one night? You get awesomeness! (This story) Follow along with my OC Natalie, as she gets to meet the guys, becomes their friend, and evidently moves in. And to think, none of this would have ever happened if she had never snuck out to see their live concert. :-)


**Ok, so for the record, I just absolutley LOVE this show/band, and so, I'm going to write a short story about them. Ok? Ok. I have my one OC, Natalie (but everybody calls her Nat), and she is an amazing guitarist and drummer. Now Natalie's parents aren't to fond of her interest of all this Rock music, and New Bands, but what happens when she decides to sneak out to see new band 'Iron Weasel'? Read to find out! :-) b.t.w. I'm making the guys just a BIT smarter than they reall are. Heh heh**

_**~With the guys~**_

"Ohh...OHH...OH-YEEEAAA!" The three guys cheered, as they were seeing how many marshmellows Burger could fit in his mouth.

"Guys...GUYS...GUYS!" Tripp shouted to get their attention.

"What?" They all questioned in unison, Burger having all the marshmellows fall out of him mouth, and onto the floor. "Awwww." They moaned when they noticed the marshmellows.

"Guys. We gotta get ready for tonights concert, remember? We got to be there by 10:00 p.m...It's already 8:00 p.m. and it takes a while to get there. Please tell me ya'll didn't forget?!" Tripp explained.

"Ummmmm nooo...?" They lied.

"You guys! This is the kind of stuff we have. To. Remember! Now go get ready and then we'll all meet in the van."

"Ok!" They all said, and that they did.

~Meanwhile, in a private school for girls~

Electrical guitar strings were being played through out the hallway, as a young girl was playing her guitar in school.

"Miss Smith!...MISS SMITH!" Yelled an angry teacher at the young guitarist.

"Yo, Mrs. Briggs! Like my tunes?!" Yelled the girl, over her own loud music.

"Natalie Smith! Please! You need to put the guitar down and get to your classes!"

"Pfff," Natalie stopped playing her guitar, and slung it over her shoulder. "buzz kill." She said, annoyed.

Natalie then walked into her class, with a bunch of other students already there. Judging on where everybody was sitting, she had no choice but to sit in the big middle of the room.

"Alright class, now that everybody's here...We can start. Take out your text books and turn to chapter 8, page 13." The teacher announced.

As everyone took their text books out, Natalie took something else out while she was at it. It was her own drumsticks. She opened and read her book, while at the same time she lightly tapped the sticks over it, to create a small rythem.

About 10 minutes later, the teacher noticed and told her to put them away or detention. Relunctantly, she put them away.

Much later after what 'felt like forever', class ended and Natalie was getting ready to head out when her Geography teacher stopped her.

"What is it, Mrs. Ray?"

"It's you Geography test, you foregot it in my class earlier."

"So...?"

" 'So', you need to take it home. I've already given you your final grade on it."

"Oh, ok...Great." Natalie said, wearily.

After that, Mrs. Ray left her be. Natalie feared the worst when it came to final grades. She admitted, she wasn't really the brithest. She looked at her grade. C-. 'Not good enough. Worthless', is what her dad'll probably say.

Natalie walked on home, opened the door, called out to see if anyone were home. "Yo! Dad?! Ya here?!" Nothing. "Sweet." She said to herself. She then ran to her room, changed out of her red and black school uniform and into something more 'cofortable'. (A/N look at picture above) She grabbed her guitar, a pick, then began to rock out.

This went on for about 20 minutes, when all of a sudden she heard someone burst through the front door. She got up, headed for her own bedrooom door but right as she got her hand near the knob, it slammed open. At first she was shocked, but then noticed it was just her dad...Her drunken dad...Oh no. "Wha are ya doin' playin tis ssshiit?!" He practically spat at her. "And was wit' da get up?"

"Dad...Your just...Your friggin' wasted, just go to bed."

"Mmmm, don' give meh dat tone...!" Her father then proceeded to turn around and leave, but stopped when he saw a paper on her desk. A school paper. He picked it up to look before Natalie could react and yelled "A C-?! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! YA WORTHLESS!" He then proceeded out the door, very angry.

"Oh and that band you were gonna see tonight? Foreget it! Your to stay in here 'till I say!"

"What?! Dad, we're talking about 'Iron Weasel' here! You can't do that!"

"I just did!"

He then left his daughters room, breaking the door knobs off the door on both sides, locking Natalie in her room.

"DAD?!" She yelled, banging on the door. "...You bastard." She mumbled. She then slid down the door, crying a little bit.

_**-HONK HONK-**_

Natalie looked up, upon hearing the car horn. She then got up and looked out her window to see her best friend Victoria.

"Yes!" She said to herself. She then carefully climbed out of the window, down to the ground and got in the car with her friend.

"Ready to see 'Iron Weasel', Nat?" Victoria asked.

"You know it, Vick."

~Later, at the concert~

"Yay, we made it just in time. Oh! And check out what I got you, 'cause I just **KNEW** you would want them." Victoria said, upon arriving. She then handed Natalie a ticket to get back stage with the band. "Oh my gosh! Sweet! Thanks Vick!" Natalie exclaimed.

Iron Weasel then came out on stage, with Derek announcing they would play their song 'Rock Hard or Go Home'.

"**WOO HOO**!" Natalie cheared. She was singing along to the whole song.

_Rock hard or go home Rock hard or go home_

_Time to choose if your gonna win or loose_

_Better rock hard or go home Rock hard or go home Rock hard or go home_

_Time to choose if your gonna win or loose_

_Better rock hard or go home_

_The road to victory is always rough Gotta keep going when the going gets tough_

_Watch out now, 'cause we came to play Get out of my face or get out of my way_

_More pumped up than we've ever been Never give up, no we never give in_

_Rock hard or go home Rock hard or go home_

_Time to choose if your gonna win or loose_

_Better rock hard or go home_

_We feel the rush and we feel the pain Nothing's gonna stop us like a runaway train_

_We'll never break, no we'll never bend Gonna keep untill the end_

_More pumped up than we've ever been Never give up, no we never give in_

_Rock Hard or go home Rock hard or go home_

_Time to choose if your gonna win or loose_

_Better rock hard or go home_

_Blood, sweat and tears, you face all your fears You give it all you got, then give it one more shot_

_Feel the sweat dripping down your face This is your time to take your place_

_...(Tripp's Guitar Solo)..._

_Rock Hard or go home Rock hard or go home_

_Time to choose if your gonna win or loose_

_Better rock hard or go home_

_Rock hard or go home Rock hard or go home_

_Time to choose if your gonna win or loose_

_Better rock hard or go home_

The crowd went absoulutley crazy! Especially Natalie. "Well, go up there Nat! _That __**drummer you**__**like**__ and the rest of the band arn't going to wait all night~_" Victoria told Natalie.

"Shut up." Was her only response.

Natalie shyly and nervously went to where a security guard was directing her, to see Iron Weasel. The guard knocked on the guys' stage room, then said "You guys got a fan back here. She's allowed 1 hour back here with you guys. Have fun." And he left. Natalie looked inside, to see the bandmates of Iron Weasel all gathered around, talking.

"I love singing that song!" Exclaimed Derek.

"I just like all the free food we get back here." Said Burger.

"Uh...Hi." Ash waved to Natalie, being the only one that noticed her.

Saying that, got the attention of the other bandmates so they all turned around to see her nervous figure.

"Ah don' be nervous love, your fine with us, we wouldn't hurt you." Came Derek's deep British accent, tring to sound reasuring.

"'Sup kid? You gonna hang out with us then? Cool. It'll be all like!..." Burger then proceeded to make growling noises and snarls, which made Natalie laugh a bit.

"Hi. I'm Ash. I play drums."

Natalie giggled again. "Hi Ash. I'm Natalie. I also like drums, and a little bit of guitar."

"You play guitar?" Tripp suddenly asked.

"A little bit of that and some drums." She answered.

"Would you mind showing us how you do on guitar?"

"Well uh, sure, yea, I guess...W-what song do I play?"

"I dunno, something you like." Tripp said with a shrug.

"Okay. Have ya'll ever heard the song All Star, by Smash Mouth?" Natalie asked, as Tripp handed her his guitar.

"Oh yea, your gonna do the guitar part of that?"

"Yea, why not?"

And with that, Natalie did the entire song, acoustic. At the end of it, the guys were really impressed.

"Wow.." Was all they could say.

Natalie handed Tripp back his guitar. For the rest of the time they had, they all traded stories back and forth, had fun, and Natalie even explained the little_ 'problem'_ that went down with her father. The guys were a bit shocked. The four of them though, all became great friends by the end of the night, and so, Natalie had to head home with Victoria.

"Hey wait." Derek called out before she exited the door.

She turned around.

"C-can we atleast get your number...ya know, 'cause we're all friends now and we can just keep in touch." Ash said, with a goofy smile.

"Heh, yea sure guys." She said. Natalie then proceeded to write her cell number down on a paper for the guys, and they did the same with their's.

After that they said their good-byes and took off.

_**~Later, 1:00 a.m.~**_

Victoria dropped Natalie off at home. Natalie thanked her for the _'best time ever'_, and after she left, Natalie got to work on trying to get back into her room through her window. It was fairly easy. It hadn't been the first time she's snuck out.

Natalie got into her room, but as soon as she did, the light flipped on 'damn...' she thought. Her dad was standing in the doorway.

"First ya fail at Geography, second yer hangin' out with that Vicki chick, and now this?! Sneaking out to watch a band?!" He roared.

"Well, uh, you see dad, um...?" She paniced.

"I want you outta here! If you don't want to follow my rules, then find your own place and your own rules! I WANT YER ASS OUTTA HERE!"

Natalie was taken aback by her dad's words, but accepted them anyway. Her dad wasn't always this mean. He only got like that when Mom died. Her dad grunted, and with that he left her room. Probably for another beer.

Natalie grabbed her backpack, stuffed her clothes in it, pictures of family etc; a small sack of extra gutar pics, and her drum-sticks. She slung her pack over one shoulder, and her guitar over the other.

She was walking out the door when her father called out to her. "Get outta my sight, ya little pest." At first she felt hurt, but it was then replaced by anger.

"I hate your guts, old man!" She screamed, tears rushing down now, and with that she ran out.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"That concert was our best one yet!" Derek yelled from his seat in the van.

"I know right!" Burger yelled, fro the drivers seat.

"I had fun meeting Natalie." Ash said from his spot.

"Yea, she was cool." Tripp said.

"Uhh speakin' of her...Is that her?! Burger stop the van!" Derek said, pointing to a figure walking on the sidewalk.

They looked closely, and sure enough it was her! Burger then rolled down the window and called out "Hey kid! Nat! Ya need a ride?"

Natalie looked up and saw her friends in their van. She slowly nodded, and with that, Tripp and Ash opened the door to the van to let her in. Derek noticed her dry tears and asked, "Hey, what happened kid? You alright?"

"...My dad...He kicked me out and now I have no where else to go." She said quietly. The guys felt bad for her. Burger kind of just stayed quiet, Tripp too, Ash put a comforing hand on her shoulder, and Derek tried to talk to her to make her feel better.

"Aww, C'mon kid, it's not that big of deal...What if you move in with us?"

All the guys then yelled/cheared 'Yea!' at the same time. Natalie looked up at that moment, smiled, wiped her tears, and said "Thanks guys." and they all cheared...again.

**Now don't woory people, I'll make more chapters, but this is only the fiirst so...yea. Hope you liked, review/fave! :-)**


End file.
